


Magabiztos

by perselusfan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Pining
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perselusfan/pseuds/perselusfan
Summary: Ez edy Confidant művének a fordítása. Teljes verzió, a cenzúrázott a Merengőn olvasható. :)AU-Walking Dead, ahol Rick egy exrendőr, a felesége halott és egyedül neveli két gyermekét. Egyik nap észreveszi, hogy Carl furcsa zúzódásokkal tér haza. Nem tudja, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy ő bukott meg, mint szülő, vagy valami teljesen másról van szó. Mikor elmegy kideríteni, teljesen magához vonzza a testnevelés tanár. Nehéz neki ellenállnia, mintha egy molylepkét a fény.Sok köszönet Edy-nek! Ő írta eredetileg a történetet, ha van időtök vagy kedvetek, látogassatok el az eredeti történetéhez és hagyjatok neki visszajelzést.Az eredeti történet: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588941Tumblr: http://edyluewho.tumblr.comThanks Edy! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confidant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588941) by [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/pseuds/edy). 



Nem tűnt furcsának. Rick tudja, hogy nem kéne eltiltania Carl-t az iskola utáni tevékenységektől, ezért engedi a fiának, hogy pár órát minden második este lógjon a barátaival. Carl soha sem mondja, mit csinál, mikor hazaér, Rick pedig nem kérdezi. Bizalmat építeni, meg hasonlók. Rick elvesztette ezt a képességét Lori halála után.

De mégis, Rick nem tudott nem tanakodni.

Carl nem köszön, mikor belép a házba, csak ledobja a hátizsákját a konyhaasztalra, a szájába töm egy marék chipset és mielőtt elmegy, odaszól:

\- Később jövök.

Rick ekkor általában Judith-t eteti. Pár percig mindketten Carl-t nézik és próbálják kitalálni, aznap éjjel merre járhat, vajmi sikerrel. Judith nem tud beszélni, és Rick nem tudja, hogyan kérdezzen rá, szóval a páros nem is próbálkozott azzal, hogy megszólaljon.

Egy idő múlva Rick meglátja a zúzódásokat.

Majdnem vége volt az iskolai évnek, május, és Carl hosszú ujjú pólókat hordott annak ellenére, hogy az időjárás egyre melegebb lett. Rick egy szülői tanácsadó weboldalhoz fordult segítségért és a nők a fórumon azt tanácsolták, hogy beszéljen vele, és próbáljon közelebb kerülni hozzá. _Lehet, hogy vágja magát,_ írta valaki. _Szüksége van az apjára._

De amikor Rick megemlíti ezt a lehetőséget, Carl csak megrántja a vállát.

\- Jól vagyok, apa.

\- Carl, ha bántod magad, akkor tudnom…

\- _Nem,_ apa. Jézusom.

Carl már nem hord hosszú ujjúakat és helyette engedi, hogy Rick lássa a zúzódásokat, kicsik és többféle színben. Rick nem tudja, hogy jobban szeretne-e egyenes vonalakat és fehér sebhelyeket látni. Legalább akkor tudná, honnan származnak a sérülések. De nem tudja, hogy ilyes fajta sérüléseket mi okozhat. Amint ébren feküdt egyik este, Judith a hasán fekve aludt, Rick hirtelen ráébredt, hogy a zúzódások ping-pong labdákra emlékeztetik. Ez a felfedezés csak még jobban összezavarja és az aggódás sem hagyott alább.

Nem tűnt furcsának, hogy engedi Carlt a barátaival lógni. De most már annak tűnik.

\- Carl, várj – mondja egyik este Rick, kiskanállal a kezében, amint meglátja, ahogy Carl elindul – Beszélnem kell veled.

Hallja, ahogy Carl felsóhajt, majd visszasétál a konyhába.

\- Igen?

\- Mit… mit csináltok a barátaiddal?

\- Apa, ne aggódj már annyit. Jól vagyok.

\- Ez az a Pookachu játék?

\- Mi? – Carl idegesen megrázta a fejét. – Apa, nem. Hagyd abba. Elkések.

\- _Miről?_

Cark nem válaszol. Judith összecsapja a kezeit az ajtócsapódás hangjára, ami Carl távozását kíséri.

Rick szeretné, ha nem kéne olyan sokat aggódnia – tényleg szeretné. De egyszerűen nem tudja abbahagyni, és ezen Carl sem segít.

Ezúttal egy monoklival tér haza.

\- Jól vagyok – mondja Ricknek és felmegy a lépcsőn, hogy lefeküdjön. Rick grimaszol.

Másnap Carl otthon marad a szobájában. Rick pizzát rendel és reméli, hogy ez kicsalogatja.

Miközben Judith két fakockát próbál egymásba olvasztani a háttérben, Rick megjutalmazza a futárt bőséges borravalóval. Sokszor rendel pizzát és mindig ő hozza ki nekik.

\- Tessék – mondja „Glenn”, a névtáblája szerint. – Kifogytunk az ananászból.

\- Nem kértem rá ananászt.

\- Oh, akkor jó.

Glenn fiatal és Rick úgy tudja, hogy ugyan abban az utcában laknak, vagy legalábbis a barátnője itt lakik. Akárhogy is, Rick sokat látja, ahogy cseveg a szomszédokkal.

\- Hé – mondja Rick mielőtt Glenn lesétál a verandáról. – Úgy látom, hogy te tudod… mi folyik errefelé.

\- Igen? – kérdezi nevetve Glenn, és kicsit idegesen. Megdörzsöli a tarkóját. – Nem tudom, hogy pontosan mit kéne tudnom.

\- A fiam kijár a legtöbb estén a barátaival és furcsa zúzódásokkal jön haza. Tegnap pedig egy monoklival.

Glenn az ujjai köré csavarja a haját a tarkóján.

\- Oké…

\- Nem tudod, hogy… ?

\- Várj. – Glenn összehúzza a szemeit. – Hány éves a fiad?

\- Középiskolás.

Glenn még jobban összehúzza a szemeit.

\- És a zúzódások ping-pong labda alakúak?

Rick válasza hiányában csak bólint és leengedi a kezeit maga mellé.

\- Igen ő… ez butaság.

\- Valaki bántja a fiamat?

Glenn felhorkantott.

\- Aligha. Nem aggódnék miatta.

\- De te tudod, hogy a fiam miért…

\- Ez egy buta középiskolás dolog. Ő… Jól van, hallottam, hogy pár gyerek elmegy egy pasas házába, hogy ping-pongozzanak. Ennyi. Semmi _veszélyes_. Nos, mármint, elég agresszív tud lenni, de nem veszélyes. Amint mondtam, nem aggódnék miatta.

A pizza illata sikeresen lecsábítja Carlt. Rick úgy látja, ez egy jó este.

És mégis, Rick már a sokadik este fekszik álmatlanul, a békésen szuszogó és kicsit nyáladzó Judithal a mellkasán azon gondolkozva, hogy pontosan mit csinál Carl a barátaival. Tényleg olyan egyszerű volt a válasz, mint a ping-pong egy durvább változata?

Nem lehetett ilyen egyszerű. Nem, gondolta Rick, miközben adott Judithnak egy doboznyi édességet, hogy azzal játsszon, amíg a kasszánál álltak sorban, nem volt ilyen egyszerű.

Két nő előtte állt, csevegtek a fiukról és az eredményeikről. Az egyikük azt mondta, hogy a fia egyenes úton halad afelé, hogy híres focista váljon belőle, míg a másik folyamatosan arról csicsereg, hogy az ő fia az iskola első.

Aztán mindkét nő arról beszél, hogy zúzódások vannak a fiaik karjain.

\- Nem tudom, tennem kéne-e valamit – mondja az egyik, miközben felcsúsztatja a napszemüvegét. – Majdnem nyár van. Csak szórakoznak. Nem akarok nagy hűhót csapni a semmiért.

A másik nő csámcsog a rágóján.

\- Ez az az új tesi tanár, nem igaz? Új?

\- Aligha. – A napszemcsis forgatta a szemeit. – Most már állandósították. Csak utána kezdett el így viselkedni.

A rágós is forgatta a szemeit.

\- Tipikus. – Egy ideig csöndben maradtak majd megint megszólalt. – Abban a zsákutcában lakik, nem?

\- Oh, igen.

Judith megrázza a doboznyi édességet. Rick finoman megnyomja az orrát.

Nem tűnt furcsának és nem tűnik furcsának. Rick tudta, hogy nem kéne betolakodnia a fia bizalmába ilyen formában, de mint néhai rendőr, Rick szinte azonnal megérezte az összes rossz dolgot, ami ebből kisülhetett. Ricknek tényleg félre kéne állnia és engednie valami férfinak, – egy tanárnak ráadásul – hogy a diákjaival lógjon az iskola vége után és ne gondolja azt, hogy nincs a képben alkohol? Ricknek nincsen baja egy kis szórakozással hébe-hóba, de szerette volna, ha mindez az egyetemen történik és nem egy középiskolai tanár házában abba az illúzióba tekerve, hogy mindez biztonságos. Mi van, ha nem csak egy sörről volt szó? Mi van, ha _drogokról_? Carl fiatal, könnyen befolyásolható. És aktívan lázad az apja ellen.

Ezért, természetesen, Rick követte Carlt egyik este. Carl azt mondta, hogy pár barátjával bedobnak valamit enni és moziba mennek, ami, miután Rick látta, hogy a McDonald’s drive thru-jához hajtanak, igaznak tűnt. Talán Carl nem jár ennek a férfinak a házába olyan gyakran, mint Rick gondolta. Mégis, Judith a hátsó ülésen, Rick járőröz a szomszédságban és keresi a zsákutcát, ahol a két nő szerint a tanár él és végig azon gondolkozott, hogy Carl miért érezte úgy, hogy Ricknek nem kell tudnia erről és a tanárról sem. Régen fejből meg tudta nevezni Carl összes általános iskolai tanárát. Amikor elkezdte a felső tagozatot, kicsit rengett a léc és Rick teljesen el volt veszve a középiskolával kapcsolatban. Rick nem tudja, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy rossz szülő, vagy, hogy Carl egy rossz gyerek szándékosan. Rick nem tudja, hogyan válaszolja meg a saját kérdését.

A nap már alacsonyan járt, mikor Rick megtalálta a házat. Egy átlagos hely, nyálas dekorációk a gyepen lévő virágágyásban és két szék a tornácon. Van egy garázs is, ami a házhoz csatlakozik, az ajtaja nyitva, hogy be tudjon áradni a friss levegő és kimenjen az állott. Rick látja a füstöt és azt hitte, hogy a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, tudja, hogy ez kifújt cigaretta füst. Carl dohányzik? Jobban megfigyelve, Rick látja, hogy a füst csak egyetlen cigarettából származik, egy idősebb embertől. Rick kap egy pillanatnyi békét, mielőtt a férfi sarkon fordul és Rick kocsijára bámul, csakhogy nevessen rajta, és rá mutasson.

\- Nézzenek oda, mekkora rakás szar! – mondja, cigaretta füst szivárog ki az orrán, mintha sárkány lenne.

Megint felnevet hangosan, robbanásszerűen mindenféle előjel nélkül. Egy ping-pong asztal van a garázs közepére állítva, pont ahol a kocsinak kéne lennie. Körülbelül hét középiskolás korú gyerek állja körbe, idegesnek tűnnek és Ricknek elég gyanúsnak. A fiú a zúzódott orral fog egy ütőt, mint ahogy a férfi is, aki éppen Rick kocsija fejé tart, _a rakás szar felé._

\- Hé – mondja, ütő az egyik kezében és a cigaretta a másikban. – Mégis mit…?

De Rick gyorsan megfordul és elhajt. A férfi megint nevet. Rick nézi őt a visszapillantó tükörből, fejét hátra hajtja, a keze a hasán miközben nevet és nevet és nevet.

Otthon Rick leteszi Judithot aludni és kényszeríti magát, hogy valami másra gondoljon, mint a férfira és a cigaretta füstre, amit pöfékelt.

Carl hazaér. Nincsenek rajta új zúzódások. A legújabb szuperhős filmről beszél és Ricknek pedig úgy kell tennie, mint akit mindez érdekli. Nehéz.

Nehezen alszik el.

Nehezen marad távol.

Ezúttal Rick akkor megy el, mikor Carl a szobájába zárkózott. Odakint sötét van és Rick arra számít, hogy nincsen tömeg a garázsnál, de van. Hát persze, hogy van.

\- Hát visszajöttél! – mondja a férfi, a cigarettáját szívva és forgatja a ping-pong ütőt a kezében. – Oh, kérlek, ne hajts el.

Rick nem teszi. De erősebben szorítja a kormányt, a lába a gáz fölött, hátha a férfi próbálkozik valamivel. Rick nem tudja, hogy a férfi mit csinálna annak a fényében, hogy egy egész seregnyi tini ücsörög a garázsában. Szemtanúk.

A férfi elsétál Rick autójáig, a könyökét a lehúzott ablakon nyugtatja az anyósülés felőli oldalon. Nem próbálja elrejteni azt, ahogy körbenéz a kocsi belsejében.  
\- Igen – mondja lassan bólintva egyet a fejével – Ez egy rakás szar.

Annak ellenére, hogy a nap már harminc perce lenyugodott, a férfit megvilágították Rick fényszórói. Lehetetlen volt leolvasni az arcáról bármit is. A halvány fény megvilágítja az arca egyik felét – pár kósza ősz szál vegyül a borostájába, titokzatossá téve a széles, fogvillantó mosolyát. Nikotin és drága kölni illata van.

\- Negan vagyok.

\- Rick.

\- Szóval, mond csak, _Rick,_ miért jössz vissza a házamhoz? Mint láthatod, eléggé elfoglalt vagyok.

Pár tini veszi fel a hátizsákját és az utca felé bámulnak. Onnan látják, hogy ki beszél ezzel a Negan nevű fazonnal és mindegyikük tudja, hogy ki volt, mielőtt a felesége eltávozott.

\- Elfoglalt mivel?

Rick próbál konfrontálódni, de van valami abban, ahogy Negan oldalra biccenti a fejét és a szájához emeli a cigarettát, amitől Rick fejéből kiszáll minden értelmes gondolat.

\- Miért nem szállsz ki ebből a jókora darab szarból és akkor megmutatom neked?

Rick megrázza a fejét. Kicsit előrébb gurul a kocsival. Negan nem mozdul.

\- Van otthon egy kisbabám.

\- Láttam a kis rosszcsontot tegnap a hátsó ülésen. – Negan megint elmosolyodik. – Hogy hívják?

\- Judith – mondja Rick, maga sem tudja miért. Kicsit megnyomja a gázpedált és Negan még mindig nem mozdul az ablakból.

\- Holnap hozd el, amikor… újra megteszed a kis kitérődet. – Negan felhúzza az egyik szemöldökét. – Szeretnék találkozni vele.

\- Oké – mondja Rick és Negan hátrébb lép.

\- Kibaszottul várom, hogy találkozzak vele – mondja Negan nevetve.

Rick korábban érkezik a zsákutcába, mint tegnap, Judithal a hátsó ülésen. Egy plüss nyuszival játszik, amit egy férfitól kapott, aki egy lakókocsiban lakik. Azt mondta, tudta, hogy tetszene neki, miközben elnevezte „kis vasgyúrónak”. Rick értékelte ezt a gesztust.

A nap még süt, de már alacsonyan jár. A gyerekek a garázsban nevetgélnek, vicceket mesélnek és Negan pedig szívja a cigarettáját miközben velük nevet. Mégis, abbahagyja, amint meghallja Rick _rakás szar_ kocsiját begurulni.

\- Nocsak, ki van itt – mondja, mintha bejelentené Ricket a közönségnek, egy rakás tininek, mint egy főnyereményt.

Néhány gyerek oda fordul, de a legtöbbjük nem mutat érdeklődést. Negan leteszi az ütőjét, mielőtt odasétál Rick kocsijához. Most, hogy Negan nincs ott, elkezdenek egy új játszmát, Negan pedig Rick kocsija mellett áll, nekidőlve, mint tegnap.

\- Te – mondja Negan és rá mutat – teljesen belém estél.

\- Te kérted, hogy jöjjek vissza.

\- Nem. Feltételeztem, hogy visszajössz és mondtam, hogy hozd a kis pokolfajzatot, ha megint… meg akarnál látogatni. – Negan elmosolyodik és Rick ezt utálja. – Tekerd le az ablakot. Szeretném látni a kis pofiját.

Negan fenyegető jelenléte ellenére Judith nem sír. Ha bármi is, örül, hogy láthatja őt. Elmosolyodik, rúg egyet a lábával és rázza a nyusziját a fülénél fogva. Negan egyik karjával az ablakra támaszkodik és a másik pedig gondosan a háta mögé rejtve, hogy a cigaretta füst ne zavarja Judithot.

\- Nézzenek oda – sóhajt fel Negan. – Egyáltalán nem hasonlít rád, Rick. A helyedben már rég tombolnék.

Rick megnyomja az ablak gombját, de Negan nem mozdul.

\- Hol a másik kölyköd? Pár napja már nem járt erre. Kezdek aggódni.

\- Szóval ismered Carlt.

\- Jó nagy golyók lógnak a lábai között. Biztos, hogy ő is a tied?

Rick megint megnyomja a gombot, de Negan visszasétál az első üléshez. Judith a szájába dugja az ujját.

\- Nem, az a kölyök a tiéd. Makacs, lobbanékony. Van egy mutatványa, amiben téged parodizál ki és a haverjai órákig röhögnek. – Negan szemei számítóak, reakció után kutatnak. Elmosolyodik látván, Rick milyen szorosan fogja a kormányt. – De van egy dolog, amit az a kis előadás nem ad vissza.

\- És mi lenne az?

\- Hogy milyen rohadtul dögös az apja.

Rick megfordul, elhajt, és azt kívánja, bárcsak végighajtott volna Negan lábán. De nem tette, nem teszi, Negan nevetése pedig szinte kicsúfolja.

Otthon Carl popcornt pattogtat és megkérdezi, Rick merre járt. Rick azt mondja, hogy elvitte Judithot a parkba. Carl hisz neki.

Aznap este még nehezebb elaludnia. Rick forog és vergődik. Judith sem alszik valami jól.

Carl iskolába megy, és a barátaival tölti az idejét. Azt mondja, hogy együtt fognak lógni és video játékokkal fognak játszani. Rick nem szokott kételkedni a fiában, szóval nincs oka, hogy azt higgye, Carl máshova megy. Régen Carl csak oda szólt: „- Később jövök.” és ennyi volt.

Péntek van. Késő van és Carl még nem ért haza.

Péntek van. Késő van, és Rick a szomszéd ajtaján kopog. Egy barna, rövid hajú nő nyitja ki az ajtót, a növekvő hasa látszik a pólója és inge alatt. Pizza illat jön bentről és látja, hogy Glenn is ott van, még mindig az egyenruhájában vagy éppen dolgozni indult. Péntek van és késő.

\- Utolsó pillanat, tudom – mondja Rick, de mindezek ellenére átadja az alvó Judithot és a babatáskát. – Valami közbe jött és a fiam nincs itthon, hogy vigyázzon rá.

\- Semmi gond. – A lány rámosolyog és lágyan ringatja Judithot. – Úgyis jól jön a gyakorlás.

Rick úgy emlékszik, hogy Maggienek hívják. Felé biccent.

\- Kösz még egyszer. Kifizetem…

\- Nem – mondja a fejét rázva. – Mint mondtam, jól jön a gyakorlás.

Péntek van. Késő van és Rick éppen a _darab szar_ autójába ül és ahhoz a házhoz vezet a zsákutcában.

Mert péntek van, arra számít, hogy több gyerek van a garázsában, de Rick meglepődik. Éppen megfordulna, – ekkorra már ez lett az ismertetőjegye – de Negan meglátja és felé kiabál.

\- Nézzenek oda, mekkora rakás _szar_!

Hogy minden még rosszabb legyen, ha lehetett, Rick Carl hangját hallotta.

\- Apa? Te meg mit _keresel itt_?

\- Ezen a héten már negyedszer! – mondja Negan, megint, mintha bejelentené. Minden egyes szót hangsúlyoz a csípője lökésével. – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ezekhez a középiskolás seggfejekhez tartozol, Rick.

\- Apa – sziszegi Carl, a haverjai között állva, friss zúzódások a karjukon, üdítőt szürcsölgetnek. – Apa, kérlek, menj el.

De Rick a kocsiban marad. Negan eldobja a ping-pong ütőt a válla fölött és odasétál.

\- Tudod mit? – suttogja Negan, előre dőlve és bedugja a fejét az ablakon. – Ha jobban meggondolom, tetszik, hogy ennyire látni akarsz.

Először ebben a négy napban, Rick nem érez késztetést rá, hogy elhajtson. Lekapcsolja a motort.

Negan ellöki magát az ajtótól a cigaretta az ajkai között és a kölykök felé fordul.

\- Nekem és Ricknek van egy kis elintéznivalónk, rohadtuk ne is forduljon meg a fejetekben, hogy szétveritek a szaraimat. Kibaszottul bízok bennetek kis szarosok. Ne ássátok el magatokat előttem.

Negan egy ideig csak bámul rájuk, egyik gyerekről a másikra, cigaretta az ujjai között. Carl úgy néz ki, mint aki halálra van rémülve. Negan elkapja Rick karját, aztán húzza, rángatja és Rick kezdi megbánni, hogy olyan sokszor jött ide. Nem tudja, Negan mit tartogat számára. Nem tudja, hogy akarja-e tudni.

A ház csöndes. Odakint a gyerekek elkezdenek egy újabb ping-pong meccsek, a hangjuk minden pillanat elteltével hangosabb. Nem aggódnak, szóval Ricknek sem kéne. Nyel egyet és körbenéz, hogy lássa, mivel áll szemben, de őszintén szólva, nincsen semmi Negan házában, ami kiemelkedő vagy említésre méltó lenne. Az egész… átlagos. Rick többet várt.

Beléptek a házba a garázson keresztül. A konyhába vezette őket, ahol szintén érezni lehetett az átható cigaretta füst szagát. Negan még mindig dohányzik, már a végén jár, és a mosogatóba pöcköli a csikket.

\- Szóval, – mondja Negan, mintha unatkozna. – le akarsz szopni, igaz?

Kimondta az egyértelműt. Rick a lábait tanulmányozza. Negan a konyhapultnak támaszkodik a kezével, a feje oldalra biccen és a szemei félig lecsukva. A nyelve végignyalja az ajkait, majd Negan elneveti magát, röviden és aranyosan.

\- Oh, de még mennyire, hogy le akarsz szopni.

Ez volt a kimondatlan, most már kimondott igazság. Negan kemény, egyik lába a másikon átvetve. A válla hátra húzva, álla a magasban, nem is kell keményen dolgoznia, hogy Rick lába megremegjen. Rick máris térdre esett, Negan combjaira simítva meleg tenyerét. Negan Ricket nézi, sunyi kifejezéssel az arcán. Csöndben van. Életében először, Negan nem mond semmit.

Rick kigombolja Negan farmerjét és lehúzza a cipzárt. A mozdulata könnyed, gyors és ettől Negan sunyi grimasza kuncogásba fordul, aztán egy sóhajba majd egy morgásba és végül ez szalad ki a száját:

\- Szent pokol, _nagyon_ jó vagy ebben.

Amint lehet, Rick a szájába veszi Negan farkát, le a torkán, amit ellazít, amikor csak tud és…

Negan ujjai Rick hajába túrnak.

\- Hogy a _picsába_ vagy ilyen jó ebben?

Újra beszél. Nem tud leállni. Rick megpróbálja kizárni, a feladatra koncentrálni, szó szerint, de Negan hangja megzavarja. Biztatja.

\- Úgy veszed a szádba a farkam, mintha erre születtél volna. Csúsztasd le a torkodon. A kibaszott tövéig. – Negan meghúzza Rick haját. – Had lássalak.

Kiszolgáltatott, visszafogott, Rick soha nem szégyellt a térdére borulni és kinyitni a száját semmilyen fasz előtt, főleg mikor még fiatalabb volt. Miután elvette Lorit, Rick úgy gondolta, hogy nem lesz gond, ha feladja ezt a fajta élvezetet, de most, hogy visszatért hozzá – felhorzsolt térd, fájó állkapocs, nedves szemek és orr, Rick ostoba volt, hogy úgy gondolta, bármikor is leállhat vele. Ismerős, egy kicsit mocskos, és Negan őt nézi, a hüvelykujját végigfuttatja Rick alsó ajkán. Rózsaszín, duzzadt, Negan pedig csak simogatja és simogatja.

\- Milyen mocskos fiú – mondja és megragadja a farkát a tövénél. – Tartsd nyitva a szád. Tartsd azokat a szemeket is nyitva. Csakis nekem.

Negan becsúsztatja a farkát és Rick úgy tesz, ahogy mondta neki. Száj nyitva, szemek nyitva, Rick kinyújtja a nyelvét, lecsöppen róla a nyála. Rickel ellentétben Negan szemei csukva vannak, de a szája mindig nyitva van, akárcsak Ricknek. Főleg motyog és Rick figyel. Figyelnie kell. Mély hang, az ujja hegyei behajlítva, hogy a fejbőrének nyomódjanak.

\- A picsába, az arcodra fogok élvezni, ha engeded, hogy továbbra is így basszam a szádat – mondja Negan.

Ha Rick bármi ellen is ellenkezne, akkor ez lenne az. Megérinti Negan csípőjét, arrébb nyomja és megrázza a fejét.

\- Ne az arcomra – mondja érdes, kissé szétcsúszott hangon.

Megragadja Negan farkát, köré fonja az ujjait, majd húz rajta párat miközben vár Negan reakciójára.

Negan nyugodt. Keresztbe fonja a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

\- Nos, Rick, mit szeretnél, hova lőjem az adagomat?

\- Le a torkomon – mondja Rick és Negan megint a hajába túr.

Közelebb húzza Ricket, a farkát az ajkai közé csúsztatja majd le a torkán.

\- Milyen rohadtul egy mocskos kurva vagy te, Rick.

Negan szorít a fogásán, teljesen a csípőjéhez szorítva, miközben elmegy. Meleg, fojtogató, Rick lehunyja a szemét és kienged egy sóhajt, mikor Negan elhúzza. Rick ajkai lecuppannak, mocskosak, nedvesek, és nyel egyet. Lenyeli mind.

\- Bassza meg – mondja Negan és ennyi.

Rick megtörli a száját a kézfejével. Szipog egyet, megköszörüli a torkát és feláll. Rick szédeleg jobbra, balra. Nem találja az egyensúlyát. Beletelik egy percbe, mire magához tér.

A gyerekek még mindig nevetnek.

Negan visszacsúsztatja a farkát a farmerjába. Megint ott van az a sunyi kifejezés az arcát.

\- Igen. – Megnyalja a fogait. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kibaszottul belém estél, Rick.

Lepillant Rick ágyékára és a szája sarja felfelé húzódik.

\- Jobb lenne, ha megszabadulnál attól. Nem mehetsz be egy tinikkel teli szobába teljesen felvert sátorral.

Rick az ajtóra néz.

Negan cicceg. Hátra söpör pár tincset az ujjaival, míg a másik keze lecsúszik Rick farmerjébe. Vagy Negan nagyon hatékony, vagy csak Rick van nagyon közel – pár perc múlva elmegy a nadrágjába, a térdei összekoccannak, és a száját összepréseli, hogy ne adjon ki semmilyen hangot. Negan felnevet. Megrázza a fejét.

\- Milyen mocskos fiú – suttogja, a keze kicsúszik Rick nadrágjából, hogy lemossa. – Szerencsére, én kicsit mocskosan szeretem őket.

\- Nekem – mondja Rick.

Negan biccent és mondja:

\- Neked.

\- Nekem mennem kéne – próbálkozik megint Rick és Negan lebiggyeszti az ajkát.

\- Mintha le nem szarnám. Vissza fogsz jönni és nem hibáztatlak. Láttál engem? Éppen most könyörögtél nekem, hogy lenyelhesd a spermám.

Negan elmosolyodik, és ami még furcsább, Rick is.

\- Holnap – mondja Negan, lerázva a vizet a kezéről. – Kibírja a torkod a farkam két nap egymás után?

\- Igen – mondja Rick. Rágcsálja a szája belsejét. – De… a fiam…

\- Mond a kölyködnek, hogy dögös randid lesz.

Rick úgy gondolja, nem hazudna, ha valóban ezt mondaná Carlnak.

\- Gyerünk.

Negan megint megfogja Rick karját és egy pillanatra Rick azt hiszi, hogy meg fogja csókolni, de ez nevetséges. Ez az egész dolog nevetséges. Negan kisétál a meleg, késő tavaszi levegőre és kijelenti, hogy készen áll pár kölyköt lealázni, majd azt, hogy Rick szörnyen klarinétozik annak ellenére, hogy tanulta az iskolában.

\- De nem kell aggóni – súgja lágy hangon, az egyik szemöldökét felhúzva. – Tanítok neki pár trükköt.

Carl nem néz Rickre.

Rick beül a kocsiba és elhajt.

A nevetés visszhangzik a fejében, mint egy kísértő emlék és Rick azon gondolkozik, hogy a gyerekek vajon tudják-e, mi történt Negan házában. Negan teljesen összeszedett volt, de Rick csak össze volt csapva, pirosak az ajkai és fájt a fejbőre.

Glenn tudja. Kinyitja az ajtót, baseball sapka a fején és Judith az ölében.

\- Hé – mondja aztán halkabban. – Hé, haver…

\- Helló.

Rick először a pelenkás táskát veszi el, majd Judithot. Teljesen ébren van, az ujját szopja.

\- Nem okozott túl sok gondot?

\- Nem. – Glenn beharapja az ajkait. – Szóval… elég későn szóltál, mi?

Rick grimaszol.

Glenn felemeli a kezét.

\- Nem ítéllek el, haver.

Ha bárki is elítélné Ricket, az Carl lenne.

Amikor Carl hazaér, nem néz Rickre, és ez rendben van, mert Rick túlságosan elfoglalt a nagyszoba kitakarításával, a játékok elpakolásával, hajtogatással. Judith a szobájában van és Carl a szobájába megy.

És az is rendben van, mert holnap szombat és Rick, amikor kérdezik, azt mondja Carlnak, hogy egy „dögös randija van”, majd egyből megbánja, hogy ezt mondta.

\- Apa, ezt nem akartam tudni.

\- Bocsánat.

\- Michonne-al?

\- Nem, ő, öhm, ő még mindig azon a hajóúton van.

\- Oh. – Carl még mindig nem néz Rick szemébe. Két új zúzódás van a karján. – Vigyázok Judithra.

\- Azt megköszönném.

\- Semmi gond.

Rick elvezet a _darab szar_ autójában Negan házához. Még több gyerekek lógnak ott. Negan dohányzik és nevet, egy levágott ujjú póló van rajta és napszemüveg, habár már sötét van. Mikor Rick megérkezik, hátra dobja a ping-pong ütőjét a válla fölött, megfogja Rick karját, behúzza a házába és Rick térde gyorsan összebarátkozik Negan konyhájának padlójával.

Ma este, holnap este és az azt követő pár este az elkövetkező néhány hétben. Rick újra megtanulja, hogyan kell az orrán keresztül lélegeznie, ellazítania a torkát, hogyan adjon ki lágy hangokat, nyeljen, csókolgasson és szopogasson. És Negan mindezen átvezeti, szája nyitva, morog, káromkodik és suttog.

\- Oh, pontosan így – mikor Rick a tenyerébe köp. – Bassza meg, úgy viseled, mint egy bajnok. – Rick összeszorítja a torkát Negan farka körül. – Olyan jól viseled, csakis nekem, bébi.

Rick nyöszörög Negan három ujjával a hátsó felében.

Negan nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy elhiszik, mikor azt mondja, hogy Ricket klarinétozni tanítja. Ez egy vicc, egy beteg vicc amin Negan nevet. Nem volt egyetlen olyan pillanat kettejük között, amit ne kísért volna Negan mély, érdes nevetése.

Mindig a konyhában, ami a füst és a drága kölni illatával van tele, Negan a mellkasához szorítja Ricket, egyik keze a tarkóján és úgy dolgozza az ujjait mélyen Rickbe, nem hagyva neki időt, hogy hozzászokjon. Rick nem is akar hozzászokni ehhez az érzéshez. Két ujj, behajlítva majd kiegyenesítve, Negan Rick tarkóján tartja a kezét.

\- Tartsd a szemeidet apucin. Legyél jó. Legyél jó fiú – mondja.

Mikor az iskola véget ért, Rick úgy hitte, hogy Carl nem fogja minden idejét házon kívül tölteni, de a látogatásai a nyáron is folytatódtak. Rick egyáltalán nem bánja. A találkozói Negannel késő estén vannak, amíg mindenki alszik, amikor csak Negan látja, ahogy elpirul, mikor térdre ereszkedik. Többször, mint szeretné Rick arra gondol, mennyire szeretné más helyen látni Negant, más helyzetekben. Soha nem osztották meg az ágyat és mégis, Rick azon kapja magát, hogy vágyik arra, hogy lássa, ahogy Negan becsavarja magát a takaróba, kinyúlva az ágyon, a háta ívbe hajlik és az ajkai olyan rózsaszínek, harapdáltak.

Rick egy idő után felveti Negannek, miután kihúzta a farkát Rick szájából és visszarendezte a farmerje mögé. Nem fárad azzal, hogy felhúzza a sliccét vagy begombolja. Csak a mosogatónak támaszkodik, a fejét oldalra biccenti.

\- Mi a francot mondtál? – mondja.

A tekintetének fenyegetőnek kéne lennie. Rick nyel egyet. Fáj.

\- Azt akarom, hogy megdugj.

Negan feje nem moccan. Nem pislog.

\- Pontosan mi nem elég jó neked abból, amit nyújtok?

\- _Nem._ Csak… _Többet_ akarok.

Negan megdörzsöli az állát, megvakarja a borostáját az arcán.

\- Szóval, had tisztázzam ezt olyan egyértelműen, amennyire csak lehet, mikor arról beszélünk, hogy két faszi szórakozik egymással. Azt akarod, hogy csúsztassam a farkamat a seggedbe és _kibaszott keményen_ döngesselek meg, mert úgy tűnik, hogy többé nem elégít ki az, hogy a faszomat a torkodon csúsztatom le?

\- Én soha nem mondtam…

\- Tudod mit, Rick? Úgy érzem, hogy egy kicsit hálátlan vagy.

\- Nem, Negan, én csak azt mondom…

\- Mit _mondasz_ Rick? – Negan hangja hangosabb, szinte kiabál. – Tudod, elmondhatnád nekem az igazságot.

Rick összehúzza a szemeit.

\- Ami?

\- Az, hogy egy mocskos kurva vagy. – Negan megint mosolyog. – Azt akarod, hogy megfektesselek. Azt akarod, hogy rászoríts a vastag faszomra, miközben megbocsájtásért imádkozol.

\- Azt akarom – mondja Rick összehúzott szemekkel, feszült állkapoccsal.

\- Mit mondtál? – Negan a füléhez teszi a kezét. – Nem hallottam.

Rick meghátrál. Megrázza a fejét.

Negan felnevet.

\- Ahogy gondoltam. – Rácsap hátul Rick combjára és előre löki a garázsajtó felé. – Légy türelmes, bébi. Idővel könyörögni fogsz a rohadt faszomért.

Az „idővel” nem azt jelenti, hogy hamarosan. Nem azt jelenti, hogy másnap, vagy következő héten, vagy a _közel_ jövőben. Azt jelenti… azt jelenti…

Azt jelenti, hogy Rick megint ugyan abban a szituációban találja magát, ugyanazokkal a nőkkel, a bevásárló központban a kasszánál és megtudja, hogy Negan felesége _meghalt._

Hallgatja, ahogy Judith egy doboz édességet ráz. Teljes déjá vu, Rick úgy érzi, mintha teleportált volna egy alternatív valóságba.

\- Igen –mondja az egyik amint egy tálca zöldséget dob le a futószallagra. – Úgy hallottam, hogy rákja volt. Szegénykém.

\- A kemó pokoli – mondja a másik.

Judith csak rázza és rázza a dobozt. Ahogy mosolyog, kivillannak az apró fogai.

Rick próbálja kikérdezni Carlt, de úgy tűnik, Carl pontosan annyit tud, mint Rick.

\- Soha nem beszélt róla az órán – mondja Carl, miközben kézpénzt markol fel és a bejárati ajtó felé sétál. – Nem viselt gyűrűt. Nem hibáztathatsz minket, hogy nem tudjuk – Carl grimaszol. – Mégis miért érdekel?

\- Nem érdekel – mondja Rick, de máris sms-t ír Glennek és Maggienek, tudnak-e vigyázni Judithra.

\- Sok szerencsét – mondja Glenn.

\- Kösz – válaszol Rick.

Negan háza a zsákutca végében üres. A garázsajtó le van csukva. A verandán a lámpák le vannak kapcsolva. Senki nincs otthon. Rick kopog a bejárati ajtón. Furcsának tűnik ezt tenni. Eddig mindig a garázsajtón keresztül ment be. Rick hülyének érzi magát. Már azon van, hogy visszamegy a kocsijához, elhajt és elfelejti, hogy valaha ide jött. A gyomra fordul egyet, amint azért fohászkodik, hogy térjen észhez. Majdnem elmegy. Majdnem észhez tért, mikor az ajtó kinyílik és megjelenik Negan, aki _szarul_ néz ki – szó szerint, nem a kiszámított, nem törődöm szarul, mint ahogy általában szokott. Nem, Negan úgy nézett ki, mint akit megrágtak és kiköptek, Rick pedig rohadtul utálja, ettől mennyire sajog a mellkasa.

\- Hé. – Rick nem tudja, mit mondjuk, mit tegyen. Ismeretlen neki ez a helyzet. Negan összezavarja. – Jól vagy?

\- Úgy nézek ki, mint aki jól van?

Trükkös kérdés. Rick inkább figyelmen kívül hagyja.

\- Figyelj, én is elvesztettem a feleségem. Tudom, min mész keresztül.

Negan leereszti a fejét.

Rick kockáztat.

\- Bejöhetek?

Negan beengedi.

Mint a konyha, a ház is átlagos, nem fontos. Rick el tudja képzelni, hogy a többi ház az utcában is így néz ki, gyéren dekorált, egy picit más. Állott, öreg a levegő. Nincs rendben tartva és Rick nem hibáztatja ezért.

\- Azt hitted, hogy idevezetheted azt a rohadt darab szart és úgy tehetsz, mint aki kicsit sem szarja le, mi van velem? Tudom, miért vagy itt, Rick és őszintén, egy kicsit csalódott vagyok. Azt hittem, hogy több együttérzés szorult beléd és engedsz egy gyászolót megfulladni a depressziójában.

Rick felé fordul és meglöki, erősen, mindkét keze Negan mellkasán. Egy fotel van mögötte. Rickből kitört volna a nevetés, ha leesett volna a padlóra. Mégis, Negan, ahogy a székbe esett, nem volt túl elegáns.

\- Fogd be – mondja. – Nem akarom, hogy megdugj.

\- Mi történt, Rick? – Negan legyőzöttnek tűnik a székben, a karjai lelógnak az oldalán, lábai szétcsúszva. – Nem akarsz engem?

\- Fogd be – válaszol Rick – Azért jöttem, hogy…

Negan forgatja a szemeit.

\- Nem akarom hallani a hangodat.

Rick befogja a száját.

Negan beszél.

\- Gyere velem az ágyba, – mondja – és rohadtul eszedbe ne jusson megszólalni.

Rick nem teszi, még akkor sem, amikor Negan leül mellé az ágyra, Negan hitvesi ágyán, és lágyan megcsókolja, nedves az arca, remeg a keze. Rick csendben van. Negan a fejét Rick ölébe hajtja. Negan sír. Rick csendes. Rick csendes.

Reggel Rick arra ébred, hogy Negan megkérdezi, palacsintát vagy gofrit kér-e reggelire.

\- Palacsintát – mondja Rick, de azt akarja mondani, hogy „gyere vissza az ágyba”.

Negan ágyba hozza a reggelit Ricknek, így a végén mindkét kívánsága teljesül.

\- Át tudsz jönni holnap? – kérdezi Negan a bejárati ajtónál, Rick a verandán áll. – Vagy… ma este…?

Rick okos akar lenni, durva akar lenni, de Negan az ajtófélfának támasztja a fejét, és olyan _fáradtnak_ tűnik.

\- Próbálok még este átjönni. Ha nem, akkor…

\- Holnap.

\- Holnap.

Negan bólint. Rick is.

Mielőtt Rick beszáll a kocsijába, Negan megcsókolja. Durvábban, mint az este, a nyelve olyan vastag, mint a szirup. Megint nevet. Minden normális.

\- Próbálj meg ide érni még ma este, Rick.

Negan kacsint és Rick tudja, ez mit jelent.

Otthon lassan telik az idő. Ez nem fair.

Carl látja, hogy valami eltereli a figyelmét, de nem teszi szóvá.

\- Akarod, hogy este figyeljek Judithra? – kérdezi.

\- Azt értékelném – válaszolja Rick.

Megint Negannel van, és valószínűleg mindketten tisztában vannak vele, hogy milyen kevés az idejük, ha csak az estét töltik együtt. Negan végig nevet, gyakran a legfurcsább dolgokon – egyszer, mikor Rick húzza le magáról a pólóját, és még egyszer, mikor már három ujja Rickben van.

\- Van valami, amiről tudnom kéne? – Rick megfog egy párnát és a mellkasához szorítja.

Negan megrázza a fejét, miközben füttyent.

\- Oh, nem, semmiről, haver. Csak arra gondoltam, milyen rohadt öregek vagyunk.

Rick úgy gondolja, nevetnie kéne, így nevet – Neganért. Negan ettől le van nyűgözve.

\- Gyere ide, bébi. – Negan beakasztja a karjait Rick térdei alá, közelebb húzza, átcsúsztatja a lepedőn. – Ma este benned megyek el. Szeretnéd?

\- Talán, ha rendesen meg fogsz baszni – hangoztatja Rick, és Negan még jobban nevet, az oldalához kap, hogy tudjon levegőt venni.

\- Rick – sóhajt fel Negan és megáll.

Nem folytatja. Odanyomja a farkát Rick lábai közé, nedves a síkosítótól és előre lök, teljesen becsúszva tövig, Rick háta ívbe hajlik, felemelkedik a matracról. Felmordul. Szűk. De a jó értelemben. Negan szája Rick nyakára tapad, és ott marad csendben, leszámítva néha egy morgást és egy elsuttogott „bassza meg”-et.

Forró. Durva. Rick ujjai Negan bicepszére fonódtak, a homloka neki nyomódik Negan kulcscsontjának és megengedi magának egy reszketeg sóhajt, egy nyögést, hogy kapaszkodjon Neganbe, amíg a csípője hullámzik, a vállai pedig remegnek. Negan egyik keze Rick farkán, minden egyes húzása összeegyeztetve a lökéseivel, és Rick elmegy Negan kezében, amikor Negan Rickben.

Így maradnak, megragadva a szex utáni ragyogásban, lihegnek, a szemeik lehunyva. Rick megsimítja Negan fejét, az ujjbegyei Negan fejbőrét karcolják.

Negan kihúzódik.

\- Rendes pasas vagy, Rick – mondja, mielőtt mellé fekszik.

Egyikük sem takarít fel. Mocsokban ébrednek és együtt zuhanyoznak. Negan nem nevet. Negan nem mosolyog.

A bejárati ajtónál Negan megcsókolja Ricket és egy ölelésbe húzza.

\- Jól vagyok – mondja Negan. – Lucille-nak hívták.

Legközelebb, mikor Rick elhajt Negan háza előtt, egy nő épít egy bagoly szobrot a verandán.

\- Elnézést – mondja, miközben a kezét a szeme fölé emeli. – Ismerem önt?

\- Öhm, van itt egy férfi, akit Negannek hívnak? – Rick ostobának érzi magát. A keze megfeszül a kormányon.

\- Ő már rég kiköltözött – mondja a nő egy szőke tincset kisöpörve az arcából. – Sajnálom. – Ez őszintén hangzik.

Rick legyint.

\- Nem a maga hibája.

Ez Rick hibája. Tudja.

\- Mit csináltam rosszul? – kérdezi Rick hangosan, Judith a térdén ül. – Valamit elrontottam?

\- Apa, fogd be – mondja Carl a konyhából.

Rick csöndben marad, de az aggodalmai kimondatlanok, és teljesen kikészítik az elméjét, amitől éjszakánként ébren fekszik Judithal a mellkasán, akinek rácsorog a nyála, mindig rácsorog. Rick visszatért a kezdővonalhoz. Most már teljes erővel Carl jóllétéért aggódik, de Carlnak nincsen új zúzódása. Ha bármi is változott, akkor az, hogy Carl nem vesz részt olyan sok tevékenységben, amit Rick a nyárnak tulajdonít és talán a dolgok megváltoznak, amikor elindul az iskola.

De az iskola elkezdődik, és mikor Carl rövid ujjú pólókat vesz fel, nem látni új zúzódásokat.

Rick lenyeli a büszkeségét.

\- Hé, Carl… öhm… Neganről…

Mostanra Carl biztos megsejtette. Valószínűleg figyelmen kívül hagyta, elnyomta. Carl éppen kirakósodik Judithal a nappali padlóján.

\- Mi van vele?

\- Ő…?

Carl megrántja a vállait.

\- Még mindig tanít, asszem. Idén nem kell tesire járnom. – Odanyojt Judithnak egy darabot, aki belepasszírozza a megfelelő helyre. – Oh, megint kigyulladt a motorhibát jelző lámba a kocsidban. Már pár napja ég…

\- Észrevettem.

\- Akkor nézesd meg? – Carl odanyújt még egy darabot Judithnak, aki ezúttal rágcsálni kezdi. – Vagy vegyél egy újat.

\- Gyere velem – mondja Rick és Carl ezt helyesli. Ő is fogja vezetni.

Úgy döntenek, hogy pénteken mennek, iskola után. Rick nem tudja miért, de úgy gondolja, hogy ez jó időzítés. Helyesnek érzi.

Az udvar kicsi, használt autókban utazik, amivel nincsen semmi gond. Ricknek nincsen szüksége semmi feltűnőre és Carl jobban tudja, mint hogy mást javasoljon. Judith velük van és ugyan olyan érdeklődéssel nézi a kocsikat, mint ők, rájuk mutat, mosolyog, vagy éppen rázza a fejét. Nem érdeklik a terepjárók vagy a kisbuszok. Nem igazán tetszenek neki a jeepek.

Carl kikéri Rick véleményét egy régi Sedanról, cigaretta égette nyomokkal az ülését, mikor egy eladó odamegy hozzájuk.

\- Nézzenek oda – mondja a férfi mély hangon, halk nevetésfoszlányok vegyülnek a mondandójába. – Végre megszabadulsz attól a szar kocsidtól?

Negan az. Hát persze, hogy Negan az. Odasétál hozzájuk, bántóan fehér ingében, pöttyös nyakkendőben és egy díjnyertes mosollyal az arcán. Carl Rickre bámul és Rick pedig a lábára. Judith nem fél Neganre nézni. Tapsol, az ujjait behajlítja, majd kiegyenesíti.

\- Oh, csak nem azt akarja a kis gombóc, hogy megfogjam?

És Carl csak úgy _odaadja neki._ Rick szemei elkerekednek. Carlt nem érdekli. Carl most már mosolyog és Judith pedig nevetgél, ahogy Negan lovagoltatja őt a csípőjén.

\- Szóval – mondja. – Kötünk üzletet, vagy mi?

\- Igen – válaszol Carl és Negan rá néz, a szemöldöke összevonva és az ajkait csücsöríti.

\- Azt hiszem, kölyök, ez az apád döntése.

\- Igen, erre gondoltunk. – Rick nem emeli fel a fejét.

Negan felhorkant.

\- Nyilvánvalóan – mondja, és Rick utálja ezért.

Judith visszakéredzkedik Carlhoz és miután a karjaiba vette a kishúgát, Carl úgy gondolja, itt az ideje elsétálnia, és minden erejét latba vetnie, hogy ne hallgatózzon.

\- Szóval – válaszol Negan hétköznapi tónust megütve. A kocsinak dől. – Ez mindenképpen jobb, mint a másik.

\- Hova tűntél? – Rick felemeli a fejét, de nem néz rá. Nem képes rá – még nem.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Elköltöztél. Csak úgy eltűntél.

\- Beütött az élet.

\- De még csak nem is gondoltál…?

\- Rád? – Negan felnevet. – Rick, bassza meg, mi a picsát próbálsz mondani?

Nincsen értelme.

\- Semmit.

Csönd. Egy pár az udvar másik felén kipróbálják az egyik kocsi dudáját.

Negan összefonja a karját a mellkasa előtt.

\- Nekem úgy hangzik, mintha az _érzéseinkről_ akartál volna beszélni és nem tudom, készen állok-e ilyen szarságokra.

\- Oh, elfelejtettem – forgatja Rick a szemeit. – Sírsz előttem, de rohadtul képtelen vagy _beszélni_

Negan összehúzza a szemeit.

Rick is összehúzza a szemeit.

Negan megnyalja az ajkait.

\- Ezt megengedem.

\- Remek. Elviszem ezt a kocsit.

\- Azt is megengedem.

Rendben van.

Ricknek van egy új kocsija. Amikor elhagyják az udvart, Negan rajta pihenteti a szemeit. Ennek kell _valamit_ jelentenie. A pillantása… lágy, gondos. Az arcát nem keretezi a borosta, habár látja, hogy kihagyott egy foltot borotválkozásnál. Rick úgy látja, Negan jól van. Ez remek

Remek. Remek.

A nap eltűnik az ég alatt, mikor kopognak az ajtón. Judith már ágyban van. Carl ajtaja be van csukva. Rick lábujjhegyen közelíti meg az ajtón, visszafojtott lélegzettel, felkészíti magát, hogy mi lehet az ajtó túloldalán. Negan az. Negan az és ez rendben van.

\- Nem követtelek hazáig – mondja Negan magyarázatként. – Megnéztem a címedet a papírokon, és… bassza meg Rick, ne kelljen kimondanom.

Negan az idefelé vezető úton levette a nyakkendőjét. Az ingujjai felhajtva, néhány gomb a nyakánál még kigombolva. Rick lassan pislog.

\- Nem. Azt akarom, hogy kimond.

Mintha kínoznál, Negan csücsörít, a karjai az oldalánál.

\- Seggfej.

Rick elvigyorodik.

\- Kedvellek. Úgy érzem magam miattad, mintha egy isten lennék. Tessék.

\- Csak ennyire telik?

\- Igen.

Ezúttal Rick ragadja meg Negan karját és berántja a házba.

Próbálnak csendben maradni. Negan nem tudja távol tartani a kezét Rick oldalától, arcától, csípőjétől, csókolja minden egyes porcikáját, amihez az ajkai hozzáférnek.

\- Pont itt – súgja, fehér fogak, mosolygó szemek. – Basszus, olyan jól lovagolod meg a farkam. Ki akarsz szívni belőle mindent. Igen, _igen,_ , magadban akarsz érezni mindent, amit beléd tudok pakolni, igaz? Milyen jó fiú. Jó vagy apucinak.

_Próbálnak_ csöndben lenni, de Carl reggel a konyhában van Rickel, és megkérdezi, tegnap este mit csinált.

Rick béna kifogása az „ott alvós buli”. Carl érdekes pillantást küld felé, de nem kérdez többet.

Próbálnak csöndben lenni. Kulcsszó: próbálnak.

Negan a következő este is ott marad, négykézláb, Rick párnájába harapva.

\- Add nekem keményebben. Apuci keményebben akarja – mondja Ricknek.

Negan cigarettájának füstje kiszállt az ablakom, ami mellett Negan áll. Egyre hidegebb lesz. Rick nem tudja megszámolni, hány ősz szál vegyül Negan borostájába.

\- Rákban – mondja Negan erős hangon, de ő egyáltalán nem erős. Kinyújtja a cigarettát tartó kezét és a végét lágyan Rick ajkai közé csúsztatja. – Olyan rohadtul szerettem. – Negan szemei nedvesek. – És most halott.

Rick Negan arcába fújja a füstöt.

\- Gyere vissza az ágyba.

Ezúttan Carl találkozik Negannel a konyhában. Negan nem bajlódott azzal, hogy felvegyen egy pólót, mielőtt leszédelgett Judithal a kezeiben. Rick hallja őket a hálóban.

\- Hé, kölyök, az új házamban van egy bazi vagy kert. Össze kéne jönnünk és _baseballozhatnánk._

**Author's Note:**

> Sok köszönet Edy-nek! Ő írta eredetileg a történetet, ha van időtök vagy kedvetek, látogassatok el az eredeti történetéhez és hagyjatok neki visszajelzést.  
> Az eredeti történet: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588941  
> Tumblr: http://edyluewho.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks Edy! <3


End file.
